Prayer
Muslims pray 5 times a day. It is an obligitory act in Islam. Importance The importance of prayer in Islam is that it helps one get closer to God. It helps one to remember God frequently. It also helps one to thank God for all that the blessings He bestows on them. And keep up prayer and pay the poor-rate and bow down with those who bow down. -Qur'an 2:43 Sunni Way http://arabic.speak7.com/prayer.htm 2 If you are looking for a more extensive Arabic course, we recommend Breaking The Arabic Code This will conclude the first “rak’a”. Now to start the second “raka’a” you simply need to repeat steps from 2 to 8. Note that at the end of your second “rak’a” you will have to add step 9, which is: Shia Way http://revertedshiamuslims.webs.com/howtopraytheshiaway.htm%7C2 1. We stand facing the direction of the qiblah (which is the Ka'bah in Meccah), and we (specify our) intention, or niyyah. This means that with awareness and concentration we resolve to perform the prayer for the sake of Allah. For example, we resolve to perform the four-unit noon (zuhr) prayer "in nearness to Allah". 2. After having made this intention. we raise our hands to the level of our ears, palms facing forwards, and say the words "Allahu akbar." (hint:like one is surrendering) 3. After this "takbir". we recite surah al-fatiha which is as follows: Bismillahir-Rahmanir-Rahim. AI-hamdu lillahi Rabbil-'Alamin Ar-Rahmanir-Rahim Maliki Yawmid-Din Iyyaka na'budu wa iyyaka nasta'in Ihdinas-siratal-mustaqim Siratal-Idhina an'amta `alayhim Ghayril-maghdubi 'alayhim waladh-dhallin And after reciting Surat Hamd we recite another complete surah from the Qur'an, for example: Surat al-Ikhlas Bismillahir-Rahmanir-Rahim Qul Huwa-llahu Ahad, Allahus-Samad, Lam yalid wa lam yu lad, wa lam yakun lahu kufuwan Ahad. 4. Next we move to ruku, which is bowing before Allah. This means that we bend forward to the extent that we can place our hands on our knees. In this position we say: Subhana Rabbiyal Azimi wabihamdih, Then we stand up straight and say: Sami `allahu liman bamidah, 5. Now we move to sujud,the prostration. This means that we place our forehead on earth or stone or wood and the palms of our two hands. Our knees and the tips of our two big toes on the ground, In this position we say' Subbana Rabbiyal-'Ala wa bi hamdih. Then we raise our head from the prostration and sit still for a moment and then we move back to the same position to perform a second prostration just like the first. 6. After having performed the second prostration. we stand up again to perform the second unit. While in the act of standing up we say: Bihawlil-lahi wa quwwatihi aqumu wa aq'ud. Then we recite Surat al-Hamd and another surah just like in the first unit. After saying the two surahs in the second unit now we say "qunoot". This means that we raise our hands to the level of our shoulders, palms facing upwards, and say a supplication. For example, we say: Rabbana atina fid-dunya hasanah, wa fil-akhirati hasanah, wa qina `adhaban-nar. (Our Lord, grant us good in the world and good in the Hereafter, and save us from the chastisement of the fire.) Then we perform the ruku' and sujud, just like in the first unit. 7. After the two prostration of the second unit we must sit still and say the "tashahhud". This means that we say: Alhamdulillah. Ashhadu anla ilaha illallah wah dahu lasharikalah wa ashhadu anna Muhammadan `abduhu wa rasuluh. Allahumma salli `ala Muhammad wa al Muhammad. 8. After saying this "tashahhud' we stand up to perform the third unit. In the third unit, we don't recite surat aI-Hamd and the other surah. Instead, we say three times: Subhana-llahi wal-hamdu-lillahi wa la ilaha illa-llahu wallahu akbar. Then we perform the ruku and the sujud just like in the other units. We then stand up again for the fourth unit and perform it like the third. 9. After the two prostration of the fourth unit. we sit and say "tashahhud", just like in the second unit. Then we say the salams: As-salamu alayka ayyuhan-nabiyu wa rahmatu-llahi wa barakatuh. As-salamu `alayna wa `ala `ibadiilahis -salihin. As-salamu `alaykum wa rahmatullahi wa barakatuh. And we have finished our prayer. Prayer Times Sunnis and Shia pray 5 times a day. Shias believe in options to combine Dhur+Asr and Maghrib+Isha any time. Sunnis believe combing of prayers is only allowed under certian circumstances like traveling long distances. Jummah (Friday) Prayer Friday is the Muslim sabbath day. This day Muslims go to the mosques for Friday prayer and then hear sermon from Imam. Sources 1. Quran 2:43 2. Arabic.Speak 7 3.Reverted Shias Category:Practices